<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忠犬 by RobinChen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937209">忠犬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinChen/pseuds/RobinChen'>RobinChen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>刀E [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends, lol - Fandom, 英雄联盟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 慢热, 脑洞开崩, 长篇, 随缘更新</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinChen/pseuds/RobinChen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇比白开水还清水的刀E文也能给LOFTERgank那真的牛批，开车司马脸清水司马脸那要摆什么tag给你嘛你要我不写bl才不是司马脸吗对不起做不到<br/>警告：这篇文是作者很早就开始写的一篇文，本来计划是一篇以刀E为主线的魔幻文，但是上了大学以后逐渐发现自己其实眼高手低，这个故事线写下去的话后续肯定是要涉及到政治斗争还有打仗的，所以我必须做好磨长篇的准备（但是现在工作以后偏忙，只能慢慢一边积累相关的知识一边磨文），我是计划这篇文写个十年五载的2333333333，毕竟是自己的本命cp又舍不得太监了，所以各位请随缘观看就好（你说的也太把自己当回事儿了吧hhhhhhh但我不管！我就是要发！）<br/>个人写文的原则是不ooc，以及尽最大可能在不背离原故事背景设定的情况下生枝开叶，然而这篇文是s4开始计划的（是的这是一篇年更文），然后现在lol的世界观已经完善得我当场去世114514次了（草），所以很多设定已经不好和原背景兼容，果咩qwq<br/>非常非常非常慢热，也许会写车，但……你懂的（意味深）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talon Du Couteau/Ezreal, 刀E - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>刀E [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凛冬，大雪，严寒，似乎只要有一点文学修养的人都能够把瓦洛兰大陆北部的国度概括个大概，自“墨尔斯特米努”开始，骤降的气温把连同它包围的极北之地通通封锁在了白茫茫的一片之中，墙外人进不去，墙内人？这对于大部分墙外人来说只是个未定义的名词罢了，“墨尔斯特米努”就像一条隔绝了两个时空的视界，隔绝了外界和内界，也隔绝了迷信和真相。<br/>  大部分人对于这片“时空禁区”所知甚少，除了老一辈的睡前小故事，大概也就只有在街边喝上两盅的时候，听店家或是神棍装神弄鬼一番，嘴里惊叹上两句，便满足了好奇心，若是有打破砂锅问到底者，大概都会被当做闲着没事干，若是还有人不信这个邪，史书记载的那些离奇失踪再无音讯，画在黑白照片上的勇士，便足以让他们知晓天高地厚，至于还有的某些疯子，大抵都不是与他们为伍之人了。<br/>  作为伊娜卡洛斯（大意幽径与萤火，符文之地的名字）的心脏，瓦洛兰大陆自古便闪耀着魔法光辉，这种“炫酷”的能力固然强大，却并不如一些小孩子幻想的那样，一块吊坠或是一根魔杖，嘴里念念有词，炽热的火球便会把目标燃烧殆尽，事实上，若是先天就没有所谓的“第四基因”，一个人甚至连元素世界都窥探不到，更毋提操纵那些五彩斑斓的能量子完成法术的构筑和释放，这时候皮尔特沃夫或者祖安，或者比尔吉沃特那些真正看得见摸得着的冷热兵器，才是他们最安心的选择。<br/>  魔法师和其他居民之间的关系并不友好，也许是人对于得不到的事物总要眼红嫉妒的劣根性，也许是一些普通人自视基因“低人一等”的原因，但这些还只是此要，导致普通人和魔法师的交集很少的主要原因，还是在于魔法师通常都有某个大家族的血统，也就是所谓的世家，要么就是少爷要么就是千金小姐，最差也是个表亲之类，这并不奇怪——在分久必合，合久必分的冷兵器时代，一名参战的魔法师对战斗的胜利绝对功不可没。然而大大小小的符文战争，为这些家族积累了几辈子都挥霍不完的功勋的同时，也把他们这些能力强大的人，连同他们的后裔，卷入了各种普通人浑然不知的麻烦和灾难里。<br/>  而历史，只会由胜利者书写。<br/>  几个世纪前，神罚之力曾经让一个魔法师教会在全大陆占据着绝对的统治地位，虽然动乱不断，但最终刑架上的嚎叫声荡平了所有的不规则性。<br/>  炽刃与灰绿在半空对撞，滚滚气浪伴随着恐怖的变天，刺目的金红色痛苦地蠕动着，蔓延的死息中，却飘扬着鲜血浸润的彩虹。<br/>  谁也没有胜了谁。<br/>  最终威严的阳光穿透了整个伊娜卡洛斯，刺目之意如利刃破空，人们清清楚楚地看到了那高空中悬挂的，一张凶神恶煞般的脸，立下审判。<br/>  虹光散了。然而“绝对秩序”的教义亦跌下了神坛，城邦一座座耸立起来，当初的独裁者却只得踏过“墨尔斯特米努”，再踏过“塔尔斯卡”，在无尽的凛冬之中度过余生。<br/>  暗波再度涌起，混着那些遗落在黑色冷风中的时空碎片，再一次涌向了瓦洛兰大陆。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 谜团</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“墨尔斯特米努，”漫天肆虐的暴风雪把天色吹得昏暗，无尽的灰色中步入了一个暗蓝色的身影，头顶的帽子缓缓摘下，一泓清泉注视着眼前的千里雪墓，“死亡的边界。”<br/>  少年脚边，几具头颅半掩在数尺深的大雪中，不远处一根棍子上还挂着几片破布，更远处，枪械，机器的残骸早已锈迹斑斑。<br/>  寒风卷集着密集的大雪不断拍打在少年的身上，几乎要将他同这些生命遗迹一同葬在荒漠之中，黄发已被这充满恶意的狂风刮得凌乱不堪，但他只是摇摇头，戴上帽子，便继续上路了。<br/>  他与这些可怜的探险者当然不同，作为皮尔特沃夫的首席探险家，他只是“不得不”前来填补这之前绘制的探险地图上总会出现的信息缺口——由“死亡边界”包围着的内北极圈。他生性是个不爱乖乖听话的人，但对于这片传闻不断的区域，他也不敢贸然以身犯险。<br/>  而现在，的确，谢天谢地，伊泽瑞尔不断在心里重复这句话，在他穿着的一身棕色便装的周围，依稀可见一层发红的金色，暴风雪的冷语到了这里便戛然而止，而脖子上挂着的吊坠则是已经红得焦躁不安。<br/>  没有这燃火迷彩和吊坠，要么就是半路嗝屁，因为寒冷，要么就是因为这该死的暴风雪而迷路——这内北极圈果然是个不好惹的主啊……<br/>  他这个挂名冒险家是肯定买不起这些玩意儿的，顶多只能买件燃火迷彩让他在这极端环境保持温度，而且这东西还要过了魔法师六级才有资格购买，至于其他装备，当然只能是贵人之礼了。<br/>  呵呵，一个探险家能遇上什么贵人？</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔在一片残破的金属碎片跟前停下了脚步，皱了皱眉——相当诡异的碎片。<br/>  边缘长着鲜艳的红色纹路——这当然不会是铁锈，因为伊泽瑞尔再三确认后断定，这是灌注了斥能量基因的伊利特金属，通常是魔法战争中上级骑士盔甲的材料，用于抵抗各种元素魔法的进攻，而这红色纹路便是火能量流被斥能量瓦解掉的结果。<br/>  如果是盔甲的碎片，说明……这片别人宣扬为“时空荒漠”的地方曾经也许的确发生过一些大型的魔法战争。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔的右手掌燃起一层实质性的火焰，他轻轻抓开了地上冻得僵硬的废土，未出几时，就又发现了另外几片边缘纹路和颜色不同的伊利特金属碎片。<br/>  果然……有故事吗……</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔与德玛西亚贵族小姐拉克丝·克朗加的结识是在他第一次准备考魔法师六级的时候(当然没有通过)，这位同样热爱冒险的小姐早听闻皮城首席探险家的名号，背包里的地图就是伊泽瑞尔画的，机灵的她大脑不出数秒就推测到他是想披上火能迷彩去内北极圈。<br/>  两人兴趣相投，很快便熟识了起来，伊泽瑞尔惊讶于这位贵族小姐竟然对内北极圈颇有研究——<br/>   “这片迷雾重重的禁区，倒确实有些怪异之处，不仅仅是普通人的乱葬浅坟，很多秘密前往调查的法师也是一去便没了消息。”<br/>   拉克丝谈到，“墨尔斯特米努”这条界线的出现诡异到用唐突来形容都不为过，全大陆的史书都没有任何关于北极圈分界的记载，从最后有类似“北极圈”这种完整称呼的记录到“墨尔斯特米努”的出现，中间至少隔了一年的历史，虽然在瓦洛兰的历史长河中一年显得微乎其微，但是缺乏原因这个事让拉克丝无法妥协任何鬼神论的解释。<br/>   另一个怪异的地方，在于内北极圈变成如今的死亡之地之前，其内部理应和外北极圈一样存在部落，至少存在居民，但是拉克丝带领的皇家队伍在外北极圈问遍了所有居民，即使欲以价值连城的宝物贿赂之，也没有任何一个人知道内北极圈形成的原因。<br/>   “就像NR-36导弹群划破长空，知晓真相的人已经随着炽热的白光被从人文世界抹杀了。”<br/>  NR-36导弹群是皮尔特沃夫最恐怖的核研究，据说能轻易毁灭瓦洛兰大陆任何一个国家。</p><p>  暴风雪比伊泽瑞尔想象中的要剧烈不少，不过这也印证了“墨尔斯特米努”这个中古时期的弗雷尔卓德词——“死亡的边境”，这个时期的弗雷尔卓德语对死亡有严格的界定，“墨尔斯”一词仅次于最高等级，是一种近乎彻底的毁灭。</p><p>  拉克丝最终还是被家族禁止前往这片德玛西亚势力延伸不到的乱地，尽管她魔法天赋惊人，但也身负克朗加掌上明珠的身份。而就算是与他们萍水相逢的伊泽瑞尔，他们也作了再三警告，算是德玛西亚的“为客之道”。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔若非从死人堆爬出来之人，必然也不敢前往这片怪异之地，然而他这个挂名的首席探险家，到底还是有些实力的。<br/>  比如就让拉克丝以克朗加家族小姐的身份赠送了他不少好东西。<br/>  现在看来，的确，他相当幸运了。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔把刚刚捡到的各色伊利特金属碎片装进塑料袋，扔进了背包里，并迅速在笔记本上记下了“魔法战争，伊利特金属”几个字，随后右手再次燃起一团烈火拍在雪地上，留下了一个比较明显的印记。<br/>   “焚火——柱化！”<br/>  印记亮了起来，大约三秒过后喷出了一道明亮的火焰穿透了下面的冻土，伊泽瑞尔脸上的线条变得锋利起来，右手缓缓抬起，于是那道火焰跟着就变了色，像极了一柄被鲜血染的通透的刺剑。<br/>  冻的僵硬的泥土就那么渐渐化开了，火焰温度并不高，但足以在这冰天雪地为一个考古学家提供第一个采样地，眼看泥土渐渐恢复了正常的颜色，伊泽瑞尔便赶紧掏出小刀，先是切下了一块表面的泥土装进另一个袋子，随后小刀向下划开十来厘米——令人失望的是并没有什么特别的发现。<br/>  用类似的手法伊泽瑞尔继续进行着他的勘测工作。对魔法毫无概念的普通人或许会以为刚才那“炫丽”的魔法足以让伊泽瑞尔在战场发威，但它其实就是个辅助性的技能，没什么威力，不过耗能很少，能支持他长时间使用。</p><p>  对皮尔特沃夫人来说，首席探险家大人在战斗方面是什么角色他们并不清楚，他父母都是普通人，而且在他很小的时候就成了符文战争的牺牲品。尽管他似乎“天选之人”一般获得了本不应属于他的第四基因，然而却“暴殄天物”，无心去攀魔法世家伸来的橄榄枝，亦对皮城的高科技技术没有丝毫兴趣，倒是痴迷考古和冒险生活，整日奔走，凭在八岁画出了完整的下水道地图被聘请为了皮尔特沃夫的首席探险家。<br/>  他没几个朋友，但是几个挚友都是皮城赫赫有名的角色，他的背包、探险装备以及枪械和服装，都是几个挚友聚在一起吵得不可开交之后量身打造的，无一例外都走在科技前沿。<br/>  所以他个人本事到底如何，经历过怎么样的战斗，基本没人知道，人们只知道他是皮城首席探险家，野外生存本事了得，画的地图也是当前瓦洛兰大陆信息密度最大、最精准的地图。</p><p>  风刮的愈来愈烈，但伊泽瑞尔想起他和几个最佳损友的快乐日子，便充满了干劲。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔的生物钟开始发出抗议的时候，他总算又从地下挖出了有些探索价值的东西，而且这东西的探索价值似乎相当不菲。</p><p>  皮尔特沃夫，雪树酒吧——</p><p>    “嗯？伊泽瑞尔发邮件过来了！”</p><p>    说话的是一名上流社会着装的男子，身材相当魁梧，相貌也英俊非凡，在他旁边坐着一位女士——冷艳的五官与棱角，冷酷的线条与身材，在他们对面，大得出奇的头上挂着一副黑框眼镜，脸上长着浓密的黄毛，而黄毛的旁边，满身膨起的肌肉和那款巨型的铁拳让最后这张刀疤脸更加令人胆寒。</p><p>这几个看起来完全不沾边，甚至可以说应当格格不入的角色已经  齐刷刷把眼睛凑到了一台电脑面前。</p><p>四双眼睛快速扫过电脑上的文字：“发现了被能量重构的伊利特金属碎片……可能和大型魔法战争有关……”，四人坐的笔直，本来在酒吧松弛下去的面部线条立刻一根根紧绷了起来，很明显这群人就是伊泽瑞尔的几个密友，他们当然知道伊泽瑞尔的发现意味着什么。</p><p>“文字？刻在碎片上？”“玫瑰绅士”杰斯眉头紧锁，“这可是相当有价值的线索了……Sotrvis，Audtkret……什么乱七八糟的……”</p><p>    “如果用作反魔法盔甲，伊利特金属早就已经被淘汰掉了，这文字显然也不是什么近现代的语言，而且这是从地下大概两米的位置挖出来的碎片，不可能是进入内北极圈丧命之人的东西。”凯特琳用手托着下巴，“Sotrvis, Audtkret，也不像是弗莱语系的构词法，伊泽瑞尔和拉克丝应该猜的不错，内北极圈之前的确应该是人类的地盘，这些碎片属于那个时期的产物。”</p><p>    “北极圈分界那段时间属于尤勒廷帝国管，说不准是那里面的词？”大发明家黑默丁格提到。</p><p>    “不可能，那段时间的尤勒廷语词尾相当严格，这两个词去了词尾根本没留词根，不可能是尤勒廷语。”皮城的女警官竟然对语言学颇有研究，说话斩钉截铁的语气也叫人反驳不能。</p><p>    “那说不准那场战争真的把某些东西给……？”</p><p>    一众人陷入沉默。</p><p>皮城最出名的十几个有为青年竟然有四个正坐在酒吧打着魔鬼之地内北极圈的主意，而一位以探险闻名的小哥两只脚踏入内北极圈还没过几个小时，就已经搜出了不得了的东西。</p><p>    “线索还相当不足，不能妄下定论，”杰斯开始给伊泽瑞尔写回信，内北极圈的信号传输不了太远，他们没法通过电话联络，“得叫这小子小心点，要是真的有这种级别的杀人灭口，他完全是站在刀尖上跳舞。”</p><p>    “皮城最顶尖的秘密科技基本都在他一个人身上了，挂不了。”大发明家黑默丁格似乎对自己参与过制作的装备相当有自信，但盖不住脸上的担忧。</p><p>    “但愿如此吧，反正换谁都拉不住他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 赤电行空</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“总觉得在哪见过……”<br/>  天色渐渐暗了下去，伊泽瑞尔看了看手表，已经是傍晚七点了，从他进入内北极圈到现在，正好过了十个小时。<br/>  不对。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔猛然意识到了什么事情不对劲，紧接着肾上腺素就开始不可遏制地激增。<br/>  极昼！我TM特地选了极昼才来的！<br/>  妈的，难道这就被发现了。<br/>  眼看着天空变暗的速度骤然开始加快，伊泽瑞尔咬牙强迫自己冷静下来，转头扫视，就近找了一块比较大的岩石当作临时掩体，同时右手按下外套上的按钮，整个人马上在漫天的暴风雪中销声匿迹。<br/>  感应不到电磁波，基本排除黑科技的可能，应该是禁咒级的魔法，操，刚上这儿就摊上这么大的事儿！<br/>  感受到胸口上的温差导能吊坠开始发烫，伊泽瑞尔更加肯定了自己的猜测，他包裹在火能迷彩里感觉不到外界温度，但这块吊坠发烫就表明，他周围的气温正在迅速降低。<br/>  冷静，冷静，杰日天和大头搞的这件光学迷彩强的，他们发现不了我，发现不了，对。<br/>  操你妈的！<br/>  可能是觉得有些丢脸，伊泽瑞尔明知道周围就算有人也看不到他，还是把双手盖在脸上，强行转移注意力的同时，催动能量体向身体里注入他自己特有的增幅性能量，剧烈跳动的心脏很快就平稳了下来。<br/>  倒也不是他心理素质太差，主要是……毕竟，进入内北极圈的人还没有谁活着出来过。<br/>  ……好像不是冲着我来的。<br/>  通过能量体感应了一下周围躁动的能量，伊泽瑞尔感觉矛头并未指向他，而更像是朝着远处某个方向汇聚了过去。<br/>  仪式类禁咒？<br/>  他赶紧解码了一下汇聚过去的能量信息。<br/>  暗39，变21，交91……<br/>  我日！混蛋！<br/>  伊泽瑞尔的身体即刻碎成了一堆密集的金色粒子群，尔后朝着能量汇聚的方向，以极高的频率飞快地跃迁，重组，跃迁，重组，无数金色残影在空中如瞬移一般一闪而过。</p><p>  皮城人民不知道的是，神秘的探险家大人确实雪藏了数不胜数的实力。<br/>  奥术跃迁，伊泽瑞尔独有的能力，光是凭这一个技能，伊泽瑞尔就完全能在魔法界立足。<br/>  解算路径，加装意象锁，具象躯体元素化，高速通过路径，恢复躯体，甚至很多高阶法师都不敢轻易对自己使用的传送术，伊泽瑞尔却是驾驭得炉火纯青，也正是因为这个能力，伊泽瑞尔才敢随意潜入各大城镇的禁书区，以及出入各处臭名昭著的禁地。<br/>  但他的能力还远不止如此。</p><p>  能量波动随着伊泽瑞尔逼近能量源变得越来越剧烈，本应是太阳直射的内北极圈此刻已经被无数黑色气流束缚，充斥着压抑，一群黑色的微丝蚴，丝状蚴彼此缠结，蠕动，游走，蚕食着周围的能量，高空悬挂的烈日逐渐成了墨绿色，一切都被诡谲和恐怖渲染。<br/>  萨摩尔的堕落，果然是。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔的目光凌厉起来，他停止了奥术跃迁的使用，这里的能量波动强度已经是禁咒核心区域的水平，再动用奥术跃迁会有被发现的可能，不过在那件光学迷彩的掩护下他离能量源也已经相当近了，就在他面前不远处。<br/>  白炽色的光焰从他左手喷出，如同气焊枪喷出耀眼的氧炔焰一样，伊泽瑞尔微微抬手，控制着这团躁动的能量逐渐压缩，一步一步向着前方的能量源行走着。<br/>  萨摩尔的堕落，天谴级的禁术，是以燃烧自己生命力为代价对目标注入庞大的浑浊系能量，并对其实施精神控制的诅咒魔法，目标一旦反抗就会遭到非人的折磨，在其他城邦无一例外只要使用就会遭受火刑的禁忌魔法。<br/>  而能逼得使用者发动如此大范围的禁咒仪式，说明这个被施咒的人意志定然相当强大。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔不是什么想当大英雄的人，但他骨子里与生俱来的战士性格令他对这种等级的犯罪和折磨无法袖手旁观。<br/>  白炽色的闪电长达三米，握在伊泽瑞尔的左手中相当不安分，金色冷电如小蛇一般缠绕在其周围，伊泽瑞尔又一次停下了脚步，把头探出了面前的岩石外。</p><p>  那是他从来不曾见过的场景。<br/>  地上跪着一个被鲜血浸透的人，浑身上下，从披风到裤腿，全是数厘米深的大刀口，横七竖八，被细菌浸润的腐肉和新生的息肉共生着，暗红色的玫瑰与鲜红色的曼珠沙华在每一寸伤口怒放，而在它们之上，紫色的光绳正紧紧收束着，摩擦着，连同不断冒出，流入伤口的冷汗，刺激着受咒者的每一寸神经。<br/>  他低着头，瞳孔瞪得巨大，牙齿紧咬，浑身止不住地抽搐着。</p><p>    “好像很难让你屈服呢……”始作俑者就站在男子面前，一袭紫色长袍，胸前编织了三轮灰黑色圆盘，向内颜色逐渐加深，直到中心区域收束成深邃的黑色，在紫衣女的身后立着一根数十米高的柱子，能量汇聚的终点便是它，柱子上同样排列着灰黑色渐变成黑色的圆盘，看起来像是某种信仰或是组织，“你们诺克萨斯的战士都这么愚忠的吗？”</p><p>    诺克萨斯，操。伊泽瑞尔的脸色变得难看了起来。</p><p>    紫衣女伸出右手，轻轻抬起面前这只猎物的下巴，四目相对，一双怒目圆睁，血红得仿佛随时都可以喷出鲜血来，一双浑浊不堪，就像是死了几百只几千只被铁线虫寄生的螳螂的死水“成为我的仆人就那么让你排斥吗？”</p><p>    她的脸很是委屈，但随后便淫笑了起来。</p><p>    “可惜，百分百成功的禁咒可不会因你一个小小的刺客而跌落神坛。”</p><p>    紫衣女转身，双手朝天作出了一个顶礼膜拜的姿势，随后一连串晦涩难懂的咒语便从她口中吐出。</p><p>    伊泽瑞尔顿感形势紧迫。</p><p>    本来昏暗的内北极圈眨眼间就彻底暗了下去，通过元素体的窥探伊泽瑞尔能感受到巨量的黑色气流如海纳百川一般朝着那根柱子急速汇聚而去，柱子仿佛被激活了，上面的灰黑色圆盘亮了起来，隐隐约约能看见紫衣女在仪式的最终部分犹如发了疯一般。</p><p>    “哈哈哈哈哈……来吧，像一条狗那样称呼我主人，我要尽情在你全身上下游走，亵渎你的每一寸肌肉，还要让你毫不留情地去攻打你的……”</p><p>    紫衣女的心跳骤然漏了半拍，她的五脏六腑猛然从胸口前出现的悬崖跌落，摔得粉碎，她几乎是下意识地被激起了防御的本能，但是终究是慢了。</p><p>    黑暗中，一道耀眼的白光电火行空，犹如天使降下审判，毫不留情地击中了意淫中的紫衣女心脏的位置。衣服马上被连激起一连串紫意拼命抵挡闪电的脉冲，但却无法完全抵挡住这事先蓄满的凌厉一击，部分能量直接洞穿防御电射到了心脏，紫衣女惨叫一声，一口鲜血喷出，身体朝后倒去。</p><p>    “尘埃闪电……”</p><p>    紫衣女马上判断出了攻击的属性，但她虚弱的双眼已经绝望地看到，第二道金色已经接连而至，如果说第一发闪电可以说是事先准备精准偷袭，那这第二道闪电就完全能让紫衣女明白，前来搅局的不是什么等闲之辈。</p><p>    金色闪电划破长空，犹如长枪直捣黄龙，直接毫无阻碍地洞穿了紫衣女心脏的主动脉。</p><p>    鲜血如无数玫瑰在半空怒放，煞是好看。</p><p>    第三道闪电瞄准的是紫衣女的头部，也就是萨默尔的堕落的施咒位置，这是诅咒魔法，双方除非有一方咒语位置被破坏，否则诅咒不会停止，同时诅咒也会在双方的命令下释放强烈的保护型能量，直接攻击头部并不明智。</p><p>    “小小奥术法师也敢在我的地盘撒野！”</p><p>    就在闪电要得手的一刹那，一轮与之前紫衣女衣服上相似的紫黑色法阵挡在了中间，金色闪电猛地冲击了几秒钟，便失去了动力。</p><p>    操你大爷，一群杂种！</p><p>    伊泽瑞尔怒不可遏，但还是没有犯傻，金色身躯一碎一聚，跃迁到了在地上失去限制开始嚎叫得撕心裂肺起来的青年身旁，紫色的飞弹几乎是同时击碎了他之前的残影，尔后伊泽瑞尔左手一挥，一道直径两米的圆弧形能量波对着能量柱便扫荡而去。</p><p>    可能是有距离限制，突然出现在紫衣女身上的那股力量没能对存储能量的柱子施加防御，而是迅速把紫衣女传送走了，伊泽瑞尔随后也拼命抱住痛的发了疯的青年消失在了一片金色之中。</p><p>    能量波虽是瞬发但却仍然切割开了已经过饱和的能量柱，刹那间，海啸一般的黑暗能量井喷而出，整根柱子失去控制连串爆炸，恐怖的轰鸣声接连爆发，把周围的岩石击了个粉碎。</p><p> </p><p>    某处山洞，金芒闪烁过后，首先是撕心裂肺的哭喊声，紧接着是山洞里的混响和回音，浑身暗红色鲜血的青年就像是皮肤被往上镀了铁锈一样，他跪坐在地上咆哮着，连锁效应般的折磨让他对刺激伤口有极大的恐惧，因而他不敢动，但饱受摧残的身体难以停止不知从什么时候开始的抽搐。<br/>  他的脑子快爆炸了。<br/>  他甚至思考都已经只剩下思考折磨。<br/>  酷刑早已在思维深处寄生，每一分每一秒，他从肉体到灵魂都饱受着千刀万剐般的折磨。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔慌忙把背包里的东西全倒了出来，双手忙不迭地乱翻，找到一针蓝色的注射器后二话不说就对准青年的脖子扎了下去。<br/>  一秒……<br/>  两秒……<br/>  三秒……<br/>  山洞里逐渐安静了。<br/>  青年软瘫在地上，瞳孔瞪的血红，浑身仍然止不住地抽搐着。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔见药剂生效，赶紧凑近青年的耳朵说道：“别怕，神经阻断剂而已，我没能爆了那个婊子的头，她被带走了，一会儿那人应该会继承诅咒并再次企图控制你，你能再坚持那么几秒吗？我会尽我最大努力把她做掉。”<br/>  青年虚弱得张不开嘴，也没法自主行动，但伊泽瑞尔见他奋力把眼睛瞪得大了些，大概就明白他是听懂自己说的话了。<br/>  “你暂时别疑惑我是谁，要是咱俩活的下来，你再慢慢盘问都行。”<br/>  话毕，伊泽瑞尔从地上散落的东西里选出了一块透明无色的不规则晶体，大概有他拳头那么大，右手掌心腾起金光，再把晶体牢牢抓住。<br/>  晶体跟着就变了颜色，从外到内，蜕变成了纯净的琥珀金色。<br/>  无属性冰晶，人工制的能量矿石，皮城发明之一，虽不如宝石那般贵重，但如此沉重且高纯度的一块也是不小的手笔，这是凯特琳的安排，这块无属性冰晶经过彻底活化以后可以迸发出能够施展一次禁咒的能量。<br/>  左手食指中指轻轻点在青年的额头上，伊泽瑞尔愣了一下，紧接着神色变得无比难看。<br/>  他看到了什么？<br/>  意象世界里，无数紫黑色，半透明，寄生虫一样还在缓慢蠕动的东西包绕在青年的中枢神经周围，几乎已经占满了他的整个大脑，仅仅只剩下最后一处核心区域还未被侵蚀，诅咒到了这个程度，神经痛感理应已经超出人类承受的极限，宿主也早就已经失去自主思考的能力了，他是凭什么一直撑到现在的？<br/>  这已经不仅仅是意志力能够支撑的了的程度了。<br/>  那女的疯了？诅咒也是要付出代价的啊，萨摩尔的堕落对寿命的耗费是相当大的，侵蚀到这个程度，她肯定也活不长了啊。</p><p>    不对，她没疯。<br/>  一瞬间，“祭品”两个字出现在了他的脑海中。<br/>  而且还是傀儡式的祭品。<br/>  她是根本连疯的资格都没了。</p><p>    就算疯掉，也不可能会有人主动干出这种对自己完全没有利益的事，她要是死了，造这个傀儡对她还有什么意义？<br/>  对她肯定没有意义了。<br/>  狗屎，这片区域不能再呆下去了。<br/>  除非是你身体的一部分，否则你怎么可能在短短数秒的时间里知道某个部位被攻击了并立刻作出反击？<br/>  那女术士只是一个傀儡，自主思维崩溃后，被另一个人操控着，这哥们儿身份绝对不一般，值得她以一个蓝袍级别的术士作为代价，不，甚至值得她以自己的一部分生命作为代价。<br/>  一命换一命，弱的换强的，金字塔式的鲜血法则。<br/>  这地方绝对是某个邪教徒的集会所，不，甚至可能是邪教徒的总部，而且是蓝袍法师都能随意拿来当作牺牲品的邪教组织。<br/>  事情已经远远超过我能处理的范围了。<br/>  逃不逃？<br/>  一走了之，趁还来得及赶紧离开这个是非之地，回到自己清闲自在的日子里，再呆下去随时都有生命危险。<br/>  何况他是诺克萨斯的士兵，要是为他送了性命不值得，逃吧，逃吧，快逃吧……<br/>  肾上腺素再度开始激增，伊泽瑞尔强烈的求生欲望正驱使他权衡利弊赶紧离开。<br/>  不错，他怂了，毕竟他也怕死。<br/>  但他又看了一眼地上浑身是血的青年。<br/>  救他吗？<br/>  我为什么要救他？<br/>  先前是能处理，但现在一个集会所我TM对付得了个P！<br/>  逃吧。<br/>  猛然间，强烈的危机感已经涌上心头。</p><p>    这么快？！<br/>  妈的，来不及了！<br/>  抬头，远处山洞口的方向，一道红光正在迅速逼近。<br/>  你大爷的，豁出去了！<br/>  强烈的金光在下一刻照亮了昏暗的山洞，却不是伊泽瑞尔碎成粒子准备奥术跃迁，而是他右手紧紧攥住的无属性冰晶活化了。<br/>  唉，哥们儿。伊泽瑞尔盯着地上奄奄一息的青年。</p><p>  你是真的让人心疼啊。<br/>  救人救到底吧，我他妈到底也是个从死人堆爬出来的探险家。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔泓蓝色的双眼卷起滚滚波涛，脸上天蓝色的咒纹亮了起来，面部线条变得无比锐利。<br/>  红光只是几次呼吸就已经接近山洞，犹如长蛇一般向青年游去。但伊泽瑞尔手中的无属性冰晶也已经在他的引导中彻底活化，整个山洞此时犹如被正午的烈日烧灼，禁咒级别的强大能量场开始让山洞颤栗，伊泽瑞尔松开右手，闭上双眼，开始解析诅咒传递的路径，一头金发在能量场中宛如火焰般跳动。<br/>  红光一入，青年再次嚎叫了起来，浑身上下传来的绝望几乎又快将他吞噬了，但眼前光芒万丈，如烈日千阳再度临幸他可能终结于千里雪墓的命运，他如同抓住了希望，强烈的求生欲疯狂抵抗着那该死的侵蚀。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔的双眼腾起烈火。<br/>  禁术是吧，你们不是有很多人吗，老子看看能解决几个！<br/>  伊泽瑞尔左手闪电般划过右手手腕处，聚起的光刃割破动脉，鲜血如喷泉一般喷出。<br/>  “尘埃——燃血——狙击！”<br/>  伊泽瑞尔强忍着疼痛喊出了禁术的咒语，喷出的鲜血在半空中烟火四射，尔后迅速与金光一起收束到了伊泽瑞尔的左手前，模样正是之前伊泽瑞尔凝聚过的闪电形状，只不过这道闪电现在完全是恐怖的血红色，冷电交织宛如恶魔，哪怕之前的金光强盛如炬，现在也根本找不出一丝圣洁的存在。<br/>  去死吧。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔像是奋力投掷一柄标枪，朝着山洞口把闪电狠狠甩了出去。<br/>  血色闪电划破长空，犹如恶魔审判世界。<br/>  下一秒，伴随着剧烈的轰鸣声，所有人脑子里一片空白，刺目的红光张开血盆大口，把整个内北极圈都染成了红色。<br/>  一切都安静了……<br/>  伊泽瑞尔软瘫在地。</p><p>  对不起，哥们儿，我只能帮你这么多了。</p><p>昏暗的视线里，伊泽瑞尔用尽力气把左手对向山洞口上方，接着护腕发出幽幽蓝光，几枚青白色的能量弹伴随着清脆的声音击落了山洞口上方的岩石，堵住了山洞口。<br/>  要是你还活不下来，那估计老天爷也疯了吧。<br/>  伊泽瑞尔按下光学迷彩的按钮，便失去了意识。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 博弈论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊泽瑞尔只觉得头晕。</p><p>  好疼，伤疤拉着走的那种疼。</p><p>  大脑里一片混乱，疲惫，晕厥，疼痛，混着睁不睁眼都没差的黑暗，伊泽瑞尔实在找不到理由清醒过来。</p><p>  我是在……</p><p>  我是在……</p><p>  某根神经突然抽动了一下，他猛然间记起了什么，随即倒吸了一口凉气。</p><p>  糟糕。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔赶紧睁眼，旋即后背发凉，仅仅是他把身体侧过来的这一秒不到的时间，已经有一把刀架在了他脖子上。</p><p>  心跳陡然加速。</p><p>  倒吸的一口凉气捏得他心脏差点爆开。</p><p>  冷静。</p><p>  刀架在脖子上不安分地抖动着。</p><p>  冷静，是他，我没被抓。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔躺在地上还是不敢乱动，他对于这把刀到底会不会割开自己的喉咙心里完全没数。</p><p>  “哥，哥们儿，你，你说句话？”</p><p>  “给你半分钟，给皮城当官的为什么会冒死来内北极圈救我。”</p><p>  刀在发抖，然而话伊泽瑞尔却是一字一句听的清清楚楚——若把他的“义举”比作烈日，把那浑身上下浸满鲜血的刀伤比作怒涛，那这声音就是块岿然不动的礁石，冷冷冰冰，仿佛持刀之人有不寻常的反射弧，常人的感情他没有，常人的痛觉他也没有，却能正常应激。</p><p>  “我就是个挂名的小探险家，无业游民一个，连政治斗争都没接触，应该不会出现在你的名单上吧？”</p><p>  利刃还是没有放下来的意思。</p><p>  “emmmmm……我……我来内北极圈是因为我画的地图就差这地方了，之前实力不够不敢进来，能救到你很大程度上是因为运气……我天生有快速解析意象路径的能力，所以可以追踪到你和那俩婊子的位置……”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔还是觉得头皮发麻。</p><p>  “我说哥们儿，你伤口都还大个大个的，咱能把刀先放下吗？我真的真的只是路过救的你，我要是别的什么邪教组织派来抢人的，我总该再强那么一丁点儿，至少不必豁那么出去要用燃血术保证击毙，或者现在被你架一把看着都瘆得慌的刀子吧？”</p><p>  青年还是没有被说服，但让伊泽瑞尔感到欣慰的是他终于又开口提问了：“你应该知道我是诺克萨斯的刺客？”</p><p>  “呃……知道，那个女人的遗言里我听到了你的身份。”</p><p>  “皮城和诺克萨斯的关系可不好。”</p><p>  “我不参与政治斗争。”</p><p>  “但我不认识你，你也不认识我，你完全没有任何理由来救我，何况你清楚你招惹的是个什么等级的邪教组织。”</p><p>  “我总有些实力吧……我……伸张正义？你都给折磨成那个样子了还能坚持下去，我看了心疼，走不开。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔敏锐的感知力察觉到刀子某一下突然抖得厉害了一些。</p><p>  “名字。”</p><p>  “伊泽瑞尔·泽洛斯。”</p><p>  “证明。”</p><p>  “只有张身份证，估计也在你手里了。”</p><p>  良久，刀子终于缓缓放了下来。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔闭眼长舒了一口气，眼前金花都冒了好久。</p><p>  “你的光学迷彩服我扔你旁边了。”</p><p>  妈耶，这哥们儿是头一个能看穿这件衣服的人。</p><p>  青年转身在地上画起什么，身影一去一回，把一块石头扔在印记里，接着右手挥了一下，在漆黑的山洞里点起了一团火。</p><p>  比先前伊泽瑞尔探地用的法术高级不了多少的咒印，只是这青年肯定是不怕冷的，自称是刺客，应该也不会受到黑暗的阻碍才对。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔起身时才感觉到左手手腕处有东西，借着不算明亮的火光，他看到一条裹了好几圈的纱布。</p><p>  青年双腿弯坐，头搭在腿上，对着火光能看到他已经给自己几处血肉模糊的伤口作了简单的包扎，但伊泽瑞尔给的神经阻断剂已经失效，疼痛又开始让他抽搐了起来。</p><p>  “所以刺客老哥你知道现在我们该怎么办吗……”伊泽瑞尔试探着往他挪了几步。</p><p>  青年好像不爱说话，也说不上他是真的不知道还是只是觉得没必要。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔兴许是自己讨了个没趣，便没再问下去，从青年身前走过，去收拾自己的背包和倒了一地的烂摊子。</p><p>  还没收拾多久，伊泽瑞尔就听到一声哀嚎，转过身的时候青年已经仰天倒在地上，右手捂着腹部在地上呻吟起来。</p><p>  “操。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔没多想，抓了几样东西就赶紧跑到青年跟前，蹲下来才看清楚青年腹部的口子已经破了，汩汩鲜血直流，许是某个已经没了魂的女疯子之前捅的。</p><p>  “你他妈脑子有病？伤疤还没好就忘了痛？被人捅了还他妈这么大摇大摆理直气壮地威胁别人？”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔对这个傻逼的脑回路实在是理解不能，就算他当了个皮城的官，就算这人对他主子忠诚如此，难道冒死救了这人还不够表明他的善意，能忍着这等剧痛质问别人？</p><p>  忠诚，啊，是很忠诚，忠诚得像条狗！</p><p>  “别动，止血的，我现在就在你跟前，要是觉得我要害你对你就是一刀的事。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔甩开青年的手，把一瓶子红色的液体慢慢倒在了青年腹部和其他几处破开的伤口上。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔感到吃惊——止血剂竟然三两下就被伤口吸收的干干净净，要知道这药平时生效最快也需要半分钟。</p><p>  几处险些致命的伤口出的血立刻就止住了。</p><p>  “……谢谢。”</p><p>  青年看着略显昏暗的光线里手忙脚乱的伊泽瑞尔，可能是觉得应该说点什么又不知道说什么，只能冷不丁说了声谢谢。</p><p>  “先别忙着说谢谢，我斗胆问一句，你这是容器之躯？”</p><p>  青年默不作声。</p><p>  容器之躯，瓦罗兰魔法界的生物天生拥有由“第四基因”编码出的能量体，根据基因的不同会亲和不同的能量，而容器之躯便是能亲和多数能量的罕见体质。</p><p>  “呃……我的意思是我自己天生会一个咒术，叫精华跃动，可以释放能活化你躯体的能量，你要是容器之躯的话我应该能让你伤口愈合速度加快不少，你现在伤势太重了，我只是解除了你的诅咒，但你身体内部外部都遭了很严重的伤害，外伤倒是好说，我这里药勉强够处理你的情况，但内伤我能做的只有活化你躯体的免疫系统，让你自己愈合。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔说了这么长一段话，青年一直都目不转睛地盯着他的眼睛看——刺客的眼睛亦是战场，溅满了不属于他的鲜血，可是他偏偏盯着这两泓跳动着火焰的清泉发作不起来。</p><p>  “我的伤自己能好，别管我了。”</p><p>  “但你的伤愈合得越慢我们就走的越晚，生还概率就越低啊。”</p><p>  “你不能自己赶紧跑了吗？”</p><p>  “行，我他妈跑了把你撂在这儿？你还有啥本事？这么重的伤我长这么大还是头一次见，我自己闻着气味都觉得疼，你一直这么呻吟着开心？伤没好，然后再给人抓了上诅咒，开心？我费这么大劲救你，你倒好残血还要浪，开心？快乐刺客？”</p><p>  青年没起身，仍然仰躺在地上，表情没有改变，从伊泽瑞尔见到他的第一面，到现在，他的表情除了冷漠，就是疼，反正不会笑，不会哭，也不会生气。</p><p>  “我快乐你妈个锤子。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔同样盯着青年的眼睛，说实话，要是把这双眼睛的血丝去了，看着还有点无辜。</p><p>  二人对视良久。</p><p>  火光很有节奏地跳动着，许是想借着忽明忽暗提醒对弈的两人这山洞的时间还没停止。</p><p>  最终，青年低头叹了口气。</p><p>  “轻点，哥们儿，疼。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔不知道现在是该哭还是该笑，反正他自己发作不得。</p><p>  “名字能给个吗，化名也行。”</p><p>  “泰隆。”</p><p>  “行，泰隆，我得先给你清创，没那诅咒的防护作用你身上的伤口现在已经感染了，这是眠草和霜凇子调的麻醉剂，你先喝了，我闯荡多年，给你处理外伤还是没问题的，信我。”</p><p>  泰隆接过瓶子瞧了瞧，随后咕咚咕咚喝了下去。</p><p>  麻醉生效很快，泰隆的呻吟声停了，浑身也不再抽搐。但让伊泽瑞尔又吃了一惊的是这么强力的麻醉剂好像对他还不能完全起作用，至少他部分意识还保留着，比如还睁着眼，瞧着他用金色粒子凝聚出了几把手术刀。</p><p>  “喂？麻醉了没啊，还疼吗？”</p><p>  泰隆没什么反应，许是听不见，伊泽瑞尔又试着用手术刀点了几下，见他还是一副面瘫相，确认这奇葩是没感觉了，才敢开始操作。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔从小和奶奶一起生活，他奶奶是个退伍的军医，资历没得说，在皮城也算是小有名气，除了让孙子过得衣食无忧以外，看他求知欲旺盛，悟性也不错，也教了他不少。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔没见过自己的爷爷，据奶奶说他们俩很早就离异了。</p><p>  透过不算很明亮的火光，两人都一言不发，伊泽瑞尔埋头操作，一刀，两刀，切除，止血，缝合，上药，从动刀开始伊泽瑞尔便再没有把目光移到别处去，被火光拉长的影子在这冰天雪地的偏安一隅中，显得有些落寞，又有些温暖。</p><p>  可伊泽瑞尔此时心中正折磨着呢。</p><p>  到底他只是个半吊子，这种情况他何曾处理过啊？解开泰隆红透了的衣服之后所看到的景象，估计他奶奶也很难在前线见到吧。</p><p>  红的紫的青的，黑的白的黄的，杂七杂八一齐染透了，成不了灰的余烬在彼岸花上冒着火光，漫舞的白雪落在巨大的活火山群中，峰峦，峡谷，堰塞湖流淌着腥味浓厚的岩浆，有的河道阻塞了，要他亲手去疏通，拨开已经凝固的流体，还不时能够看到煞白的河床。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔只能用触目惊心来形容眼前这具躯体的情况，换做是普通人，换做是他不慎落入陷阱，他能抗那诅咒到这程度吗？</p><p>  哪怕是一刀捅到白骨再动几下，产生的痛感恐怕就足以击溃普通人的意志。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔突然又想起了刚才泰隆的那句话。</p><p>  “轻点，哥们儿，疼。”</p><p>  恐怕他不是怕疼，他是怕自己已经经受不起再多的摧残了吧。</p><p>  放心，哥们儿。</p><p> </p><p>  泰隆必须承认这是他睡的最安稳最舒服的一次觉了。</p><p>  再次醒来的时候，小黄毛已经躺下，仍然昏暗的火光照着他平稳呼吸的身体。</p><p>  许是累的吧。</p><p>  他不清楚这小子给他处理这几近崩溃的身体用了多长时间，但总应该很长了，长到大概快要结束的时候这小子还去给快燃完的火堆加了一次火，估摸着算，至少也有八个小时了。</p><p>  完成外伤的处理后他看得出小黄毛已经很疲惫了，但还是坚持着把几股能量波从不同的位置传入了他的能量系统。</p><p>  说也奇怪，这几道能量被他快速吸收后，他竟然感到身体有些许暖和。</p><p>  不是身体发热的那种暖和，也不是能量聚合时的那种暖和，但他可以肯定词穷的自己除了“暖和”两个字，再找不出别的形容词了。</p><p>  起初是在腹部，然后逐渐往全身蔓延。</p><p>  为什么只能是“暖和”这个词呢？</p><p>  泰隆不清楚，他只知道自己好像越来越累，越来越疲惫，从有记忆开始就一直绷紧的神经难以遏制地松弛了下去，连同他全身一直绷紧的肌肉，都缓缓软榻了。</p><p>  那一刻他很想振作起来保持戒备，但杀手的本能好像失灵了，在他凝视了那双泓蓝色的眼睛那么久后，那无论在什么情况下都能迅速进入战斗状态的本能好像就不知不觉地失灵了。</p><p>  他说不上那是一种什么感觉，全世界仿佛都彻底安静了下去，眼前的火光也看不清了，他不由自主地想起了好多东西，迷迷糊糊，杂乱无章，似有若无。</p><p>  他好像躺在了一捆干草垛上，旁边是还没熄灭的火炕。</p><p>  他好像又坐在了一张很低矮的木板凳上，盆子里摆着一只什么东西。</p><p>  他好像又闻到了有些熟悉的味道，好像又听到了什么。</p><p>  然后他……</p><p>  他感到好冷，寒风刺骨，他好像在一片漆黑里蜷曲成了一团。</p><p>  然后……他擦燃了一根火柴……</p><p>  然后……火光漫燃，整个世界都亮了起来，除了暖和，他便什么都记不起来了。</p><p>  杜卡奥小姐似乎有提起过这种情况，她称之为“梦”。</p><p>  而泰隆之前从未做过梦。</p><p>  他之前也从未睡的如此沉如此死过。</p><p>  从他有记忆开始——他的记忆似乎开始于诺克萨斯腐臭而罪恶的下水道，他便要整日为了生存而染指鲜血，他不可能彻底睡着，如果有哪个眼光太差或是实在饿疯了的人妄想趁机偷摸或是直接扎穿他的心脏以获取生存资料，数秒后，泰隆的刀下便会多出一具尸体。</p><p>  他明白自己好像与别人有诸多不同的地方，没有感情，痛觉很轻，反应相当迅速，吸收能力惊人，而且有把武器存入自己影子里的能力。随着他斗篷上的血渍越来越暗，针对他的猎捕行动也越发危险，哪怕是不完整的他，也不得不天天提心吊胆。</p><p>  即使最后被杜卡奥将军制服，拥有了上等军衔的待遇，早已经麻木的他也改不了自己的生活习惯，他以为自己就该如此了。</p><p>  火光微微攒动，泰隆盯着小黄毛这张人畜无害的脸，不知道该说什么，也不知道该怎么做。</p><p>  他被邪教徒戏剧性地设下陷阱，拐到这片禁区的时候，他就已经做好这辈子玩儿完的准备了，如果不是他的那些诸多生理缺陷和他的愚忠，他能撑过一天都是奇迹。</p><p>  也许他只是不想屈服，可是在被刀捅，被火炙烤，被各种恐怖刑具反复折磨的时候，他才头一次知道原来自己也是会绝望的。</p><p>  那他妈是比千刀万剐还要残忍几百倍几千倍的酷刑啊！</p><p>  何况眼前千里雪墓，抬头只有白茫茫一片真干净，进来的人没有那种能力，他一个小小的刺客又怎会有那种能力——能够打破这个禁地的神秘，将之公诸于世？</p><p>  他真的绝望，快万念俱灰，也快强弩之末了。</p><p>  然后这个叫伊泽瑞尔的小黄毛就出现了。</p><p>  就像织星的神女也为他的遭遇哭泣，两行金色的泪河化作天谴，眨眼间宿主的躯体就彻底崩溃。</p><p>  接着是符文柱被毁，他被带到了这里。</p><p>  然后是那道血色的冷电，是恶魔的审判，彻底击碎了他脑颅里寄生的诅咒。</p><p>  接着也许是他已经被折磨疯了，也许是出自一个诺克萨斯刺客的本能，他做了些事。</p><p>  然后……他付出了他应该付出的代价，可是他没有想到他还付出了另外的“代价”。</p><p>  他很快就睡得死死的，做了个梦，梦醒后身上的外伤就已经基本好完了，蔓延到身体里的那些折磨，应该也正在一股暖意里慢慢修复着。</p><p>  是的，暖意，温暖。</p><p>  这小子长的就像颗太阳。</p><p>  我想象过无数种在被你搭救后，又被你下另一个诅咒，或是被你带去另一个集会所处理，或是被你强奸，被你虐杀，被你欺骗的场景，但看到你这双眼睛我好像又可以肯定这些事不会发生，结果它们果然都没有发生。</p><p>  就像这些事本来就不会发生一样。</p><p>  你好像并不渴求从我身上获取什么。</p><p>  哪怕是知道我有些好像不得了的利用价值。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔的眼睛从开始动刀就没从他的伤口上离开过，如果是演戏，这小子可能是精神分裂，有自己给自己演戏的本事。</p><p>  你好像也不怕我会一刀杀了你。</p><p>  ……</p><p>  唉，罢了，随你吧，反正这一万条命都是你救的，如果被你骗了，我也认了。</p><p>  泰隆忽然觉得有些奇怪。</p><p>  我……我以前有想过这些事吗……</p><p>  我是怎么了……</p><p>  就在这时，一些突兀的声响立马把他从迷茫中拉回了现实。</p><p>  有情况。</p><p>  泰隆身形一闪，赶紧灭掉地上的火，抓起背包，抱着伊泽瑞尔就遁入了暗影斗篷中。</p><p>  杀手的本能在此时激活了。</p><p>  被落石堵住的山洞口，一个规则的，颜色被提前掩饰过的矩形通道悄悄打开，泰隆黑暗之中看的一清二楚。</p><p>  几个黑衣人探了探头，往山洞里张望了几下。</p><p>  走啊，这里什么都没有。</p><p>  为首的黑衣人眉头微皱，视线锁定在了地上几块诡异的石头上，打手势示意其他人进去。</p><p>  找死。</p><p>  泰隆的眼睛瞬间就变的通红。</p><p>  一共六名法师，都是左手持杖，右手有一团紫黑色的能量在凝聚，衣服上的印记对泰隆来说非常刺眼。他们没有聚在一起，也没有走的太散，大概都是一方被袭，剩下五方能迅速支援的队形。</p><p>  泰隆也没有立即发作，在暗影斗篷的遮掩下一步一步后退着，寻找着合适的刺杀时机。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔在这动静中被弄醒了。</p><p>  当然，他一醒就觉得不对劲，到底是个探险家，对危险的嗅觉是基本功，他很让泰隆放心地没有出声也没有慌张。</p><p>  快乐刺客应该是不会主动和人接触的，况且这已经是单手环抱的等级了。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔把额头上的护目镜放了下来，确认了一下目前两人的处境。</p><p>  正全神贯注寻找时机的泰隆感觉到胳膊被人戳了一下，低头看见伊泽瑞尔给他打了一个不用管我，随机应变的手势，并且右手里已经搓起了一道熟悉的金色闪电长枪。</p><p>  顿了几秒，泰隆才发觉应该把已经醒了的伊泽瑞尔放下来。</p><p>  为首的法师来到了一堆碎石跟前，到她这个级别，根本不消验证就知道这肯定是刚熄灭不久的燃料，扭头示意队员仔细调查。</p><p>  也就是她扭头的这一瞬间，藏在碎石下的红色符文突然发作，一股纯净的红色烈焰眨眼间就吞噬了她。</p><p>  暗影在同一时间暴起，伴随几道寒光从空中飞快掠过，两名外侧的法师还没来得及反应，就觉得喉咙一热，脖子直接被割开了大半。而靠近内测的那位法师则是被一发锐利的闪电直接刺穿了额头，随后闪电不偏不倚，正中某位刚刚以迅雷之势聚起防御挡住了火焰符文，还没来得及感到侥幸的女头子，在她心脏部位嘭得一声爆开，炸得雷响。</p><p>  泰隆那远超其他刺客的速度本来可以一下子把那边四个都解决掉，但他选择了狠踢剩下两个法师的小腹，然后旋去了他们聚能的两只胳膊，企图盘问他们。</p><p>  不料，伊泽瑞尔的金色身影一闪一回，赶紧把泰隆带的远远的，下一秒，剩下两个法师在一阵黑色的爆炸中血肉模糊。</p><p>  哪怕是德玛西亚斗技场的双人决赛局，默契程度也不过如此。</p><p>  “外伤好的差不多了？把衣服换了吧，一身血看着渗人。”伊泽瑞尔从背包里扔了套灰白色的衣服给泰隆，自己也把溅了些血的衣服换了。</p><p>  泰隆脱下半遮面的斗篷时伊泽瑞尔才瞧见他的真容。</p><p>  那模样虽没杰斯生的俊，但一脸冷峻的线条也是把五官描得端端正正的。</p><p>  有丶帅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 雪地围剿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>内北极圈偏西，皑皑白雪中埋着一座巨大的圆形建筑，牛鬼蛇神般的雕像矗立在其周围，看起来像是某个宗教场地。</p><p>  “废物！全他妈都是废物！”</p><p>  桌子被红色长袍锤得惨叫不断。</p><p>  “五天了！找一个小小的刺客和符文法师到底要耗费你们多大的人力？！”</p><p>  三十六层阶梯底下的人全都是大气不敢喘。</p><p>  “尼克斯！”</p><p>  “在，在……”紫袍法师已经把头埋到了最低，全身止不住地在打颤。</p><p>  “你派去的精锐呢？！”</p><p>  “回，回红衣主教大人……有，有三支已经断接了……”</p><p>  “敌人的位置还不知道吗？！”</p><p>  “他……他们好像都是被直接秒杀的……维克木没有接受到任何传回来的信息……”</p><p>  “一群饭桶！！”</p><p>  红衣主教怒不可遏，左手腾地一挥，底下的紫袍法师马上就抱着肚子惨叫了起来。</p><p>  “他们是神？！给刺客上诅咒的时候怎么没见你们这么费劲？！”</p><p>  “死掉一个宗主教已经让我们控制的人员锐减了，现在处理不了这两个人你们想让我怎么跟教宗大人交代？”</p><p>  阿帕尔正被底下“饭桶”的办事效率气得直咬牙，不料这个时候殿堂里又冲进来一个惊慌失措的声音。</p><p>  “大，大人！不好了！迪格大人诅咒不成功反被暗杀的消息好像被传开了，现在我们有好多教徒都造谣说神罚降临了，正企图集结要往外逃啊！”</p><p>  “什么？！”阿帕尔听到这消息差点从椅子上摔下来。</p><p>  “立刻封锁这片边境！尤其靠近弗雷尔卓德那边的边境给我封死！调动所有人力，一天之内必须找到这两个人，不然我交代不了你们也不会有好下场！”</p><p> </p><p>  这是泰隆和伊泽瑞尔落脚的第九个山洞了。从他们开始在内北极圈内移动，已经过去了两天两夜，有四队奉命前来剿灭他们的法师被他们刺杀。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔还顺便肢解掉了这些法师，拿走了他们身上比较可疑的东西。</p><p>  泰隆对这个细皮嫩肉的小黄毛杀人的身手感到吃惊——就算他已经显示过了自己的魔法能力和威力，但还是有些超出了泰隆的预估——这小子竟然还懂得刺杀和突袭之道。</p><p>  “你可比我那些名单上的人难对付多了。”</p><p>  泰隆盯着火堆，突然来了一句。</p><p>  “那不然？觉得我应该是个圣母白莲花？只会用爱感化世界？”</p><p>  泰隆的嘴角扬了一下，有些别扭，还带了很浓重的苦涩。</p><p>  “我得承认，你是第一个敢和我这么说话的人。”</p><p>  “啊？难道不是第一个有机会和你说话的人吗……”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔笑得有些无奈。</p><p>  “准确的说……应该是第一个……愿意和我说话同时我也愿意和你说话的人……”</p><p>  “准确的说我还以为你不会说话呢……”</p><p>  泰隆看着火堆，沉默了好一会儿。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔意识到自己可能失礼了。</p><p>  “呃……”</p><p>  “你说的没错。在遇到你之前，我的确不会说话。”</p><p>  “我记忆开始的时候就已经在诺克萨斯的下水道里了，整天要为了活下去而杀人，一小块面包都可能要搭上三四个人的性命，没人会认真和我说话，我也不想死于话多。”</p><p>  “后来容器之躯的身份暴露了，我过的更加艰难，这把拳刃是从一个顶尖刺客身上搜刮到的，拿到它的时候才刚刚开刃，现在都已经被鲜血喂了八分饱了。”</p><p>  泰隆把拳刃轻轻往左手掌上方只一蹭，立刻就有一道口子裂开，半只手很快就被血染红，但他只是一握，口子也是两下就没了影。</p><p>  “容器之躯让我的自愈能力非常强，同时我天生有一种和暗影相关的能力，这件暗影斗篷我不知道从哪里来的，但它可以让我隐身一段时间，同时还可以以印记的方式储存武器供我召唤，另外这串飞刀也是一开始就在我手里了，锋利无比，能把人体都切开的那种。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔眉头微皱，不过观察到泰隆的表情发生了变化，也没马上打断人家。</p><p>  “但我好像也天生就缺乏人类的一些东西，我几乎感觉不到痛，在我被杜卡奥将军擒拿，成为他的家臣之后，卡特琳娜小姐还说过我没有常人的那些感情。”</p><p>  “但我很意外——被上了那诅咒之后，我痛不欲生，几次差点屈服，他们说要把我变成傀儡拿去对付杜卡奥将军的时候，好像我又莫名其妙能够坚持下去，后来诅咒往脑子里跑的时候又觉得好像真的要完了，而最意外的是我一个彻头彻尾的孤儿竟然会有人冒死来救，还给我治疗。”</p><p>  “老实说……你的那个魔法好像让我改变了什么……我本来是个很讨厌说话的人……”</p><p>  “魔法再怎么也得是诅咒的级别，才可能撼动一个人的神经吧……”伊泽瑞尔笑得很爽朗，“何况这个魔法就是个类激素，只是对谁都没副作用而已。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔顿了顿，看着泰隆又继续说道。</p><p>  “我觉得吧……你缺乏正常感情大概是因为失忆，此后又一直杀人的缘故。”</p><p>  泰隆难得抬起头对某件事关心起来:“……失忆？”</p><p>  “斗篷，飞刀，各种能力，那么多好东西连由来都不清楚，失忆总是有理由怀疑的吧……何况你说了有记忆的时候已经在下水道了，那一身行头，可不像是下水道的人能传给你的。”</p><p>  泰隆血红色的瞳孔瞪的大了一些。</p><p>  “杜卡奥家族的人没怀疑过吗？”</p><p>  “我……并没有告诉他们这些……”</p><p>  “看不出来你的忠心还挺单纯的。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔往烤好的鸡腿上撒了点佐料，拿给泰隆。</p><p>  “先吃了吧，休息好了还得跑路呢。”</p><p>  “老实说你看起来完全不像个逃犯。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔歪了歪眉：“那我像啥？”</p><p>  “像……像颗太阳。”</p><p>  “蛤？”伊泽瑞尔的笑看起来相当尴尬。</p><p>  “我是真不明白你为什么会想冒死救我一个诺克萨斯的刺客。”</p><p>  “说实话，我也不明白。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔的笑容淡了下去，泰隆看着火光在他眼睛里安静地跳动着，感到莫名有些熟悉。</p><p>  可他能熟悉什么？他熟悉的只有他自己。</p><p>  “可能是生活已经够操蛋的了，我只想在能力范围内给那些活在黑暗里的人一些温暖，看到他们开心了，我也会开心。”</p><p>  泰隆皱了皱眉。</p><p>  “听起来像个圣母婊是吧，”伊泽瑞尔笑的很自嘲。</p><p>  “那倒不是……圣母婊都是玩双标的……”</p><p>  “那……标新立异？”伊泽瑞尔半开玩笑地自己取笑自己，“毕竟‘各人自扫门前雪，莫管他人瓦上霜’才是社会风俗。”</p><p>  “有一些吧……但又不一样……至少你现在好像一点都不着急，也没拖累别人，看不出哪里有能特别指责的地方……”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔噗嗤一笑：“看不出来嘛冰冷小哥……懂的和看过的东西还不少嘛。”</p><p>  泰隆愣了愣。</p><p>  刀疤在微光中清晰可见，那是他此前生活的缩影和记录，但此刻褪去血色的双眼中翻开的一页白纸，被伊泽瑞尔敏锐地捕捉到了。</p><p>  “人人都有自己的无奈，其实我本是不想插手直接跑路的——邪教组织我肯定惹不起，但……你得知道这世界上并没有多少能解释清楚的事，我可能是脑子发热，可能是为别的，也可能是我单纯觉得我得救你，于是我这么做了，就这么简单。”</p><p>  泰隆没再看伊泽瑞尔，低头看了看手上烤得焦熟的鸡腿，张嘴咬了一口。</p><p>  真香。</p><p> </p><p>  内北极圈内靠近弗雷尔卓德的大片区域，此时已经有无数花花绿绿的法师遍布，之前搜人不成丢条命的四队法师的尸体都已经被找到了，不是尸首异处就是脑浆一地，无一例外，别说是读取残存的记忆，哪怕是想判断身份都不可能。</p><p>  让阿帕尔感到恼怒的是这四队法师中最靠近内北极圈入口的那一队，方圆十公里都快被搜完了，但哪怕是个影都没见到。</p><p>  “死守入口！加大搜索力度！我倒要看看这两个小儿玩捉迷藏能玩到几时！”</p><p>  “大人……会不会是我们把死者的顺序弄反了……这两个人其实已经在企图往其他区域走，想另辟蹊径了？”</p><p>  阿帕尔突然一惊。</p><p>  “草……我怎么就没想到！那个方向……那个方向是往诺依克的领地走的……他们想从西本施内的入口出去！快，赶紧派人手过去！”</p><p>  “大人！这两个人实力明显是不容小觑的啊！我请求您解除封锁让其他主教大人也派人……”</p><p>  紫袍法师话音未落，只感觉脸上忽的一阵剧痛，接着就被阿帕尔扇飞在地：“再给老子废话，你干脆就直接归到老子神经里面听我使唤算了！”</p><p>  那紫袍法师还敢说什么？爬起来就赶紧就吩咐人手往诺依克的领地赶去。</p><p> </p><p>  的确，两名逃犯，准确的说应该是伊泽瑞尔早就意识到阿帕尔的领地肯定戒备森严，不该去讨个没趣，所以是往弗雷尔卓德入口的反方向逃的，但他们好像也不打算去西本施内的入口撞撞运气——从第九个山洞出来，他们竟然是径直奔着北极点去了。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔平时没事就爱披着光学迷彩跃迁到图书馆禁区钻研禁书，他曾经在一本很老的，有关传送术违禁技巧的书上读到过，全伊娜卡洛斯第一批传送点总共有17个，因为传送结果并不理想，而且那已经是公元前的工程，所以后来大多都废弃不用了，而其中有一个就在北极点。</p><p>  就算传送结果不理想，在以命为筹码的赌局中也是理想得不能再理想的选择了。</p><p>  一路奔往北极点已经看不到人，伊泽瑞尔也不知道是该开心还是担心。</p><p>  是这邪教组织也不知道那鲜有人知的第一批传送点，还是他们都知道那传送点已经用不了了……</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔心跳得很不安分，要是那个传送点真的不能救他们于水火，他们就不得不尝试那些可能有戒备的入口了……</p><p>  正想着，伊泽瑞尔突然注意到泰隆的速度慢了下来，扭头看时，泰隆正皱着眉头，好像想要提速又受到了什么阻碍一样。</p><p>  “怎么了？”伊泽瑞尔感到事情不对劲。</p><p>  “没……没事……”泰隆手和腿都开始移动得很不自然。</p><p>  “你这看起来有点像……”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔话还没说完，泰隆整个人就榻了下去，双手环抱像个震动棒一样毫无尊严地发起抖来。</p><p>  “我日！”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔赶紧停下，掌心聚起一团火就往地上拍，火红色的结界在这温度低到恐怖的区域里撑得非常艰难，看起来随时都会被这越发剧烈起来的暴风雪摧毁。</p><p>  “妈的怎么办突然掉链子……”</p><p>  他来不及去想为什么快乐刺客的快乐现在看起来并不是真正的快乐，事发突然，十万火急中猛然间闪过的主意容不得他犹豫，就赶紧脱了火能迷彩扔给刺客，蹲在了他跟前。</p><p>  “赶紧穿上衣服爬上来。”</p><p>  泰隆又哪里知道自己为什么突然掉链子，从感觉不对劲到突然被寒霜千刀万剐只用了不到五秒的时间，他来不及去思考原因，看到伊泽瑞尔这反应他更是忍不住了：“别去什么北极点碰运气了，往回退，退到入口，我给你当诱饵，你趁乱逃，我自己自杀就行。”</p><p>  可能他潜意识觉得自己身体估计要崩溃了，现在他只想把欠这小黄毛的还给他。</p><p>  “你要是不想现在就被我劈死就别犯蠢赶紧上来，这结界还能撑半分钟，给你十秒的时间从被冻傻中清醒过来。”</p><p>  泰隆下一秒就觉得自己上一秒说的话简直如同智障。</p><p>  他很快恢复了过来，但随即把衣服扔回给了伊泽瑞尔：“我速度比你快些，该我背你。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔暗骂了一声，赶紧又穿上迷彩，毫不讲理地跃到了泰隆的背上。</p><p>  “往左偏一点……对就这个方向，还有大概三公里的样子，赶紧的。”</p><p>  泰隆即刻就如被拉满的箭矢离弦而去，伊泽瑞尔只感觉旁边刮过的风都长了翅膀一样。</p><p>  草……原来我才是弟弟。</p><p>  奥术跃迁他不敢用，怕被侦查到，所以他只能一直靠类激素魔法提高跑速，然而和专业的刺客相比，他属实是个弟弟了。</p><p>  没出四分钟，泰隆就已经完成了三公里的“越野”任务，尽管一路崎岖还有各种越来越多的障碍物。</p><p>  迎接两人的……噢，上帝，那是什么？</p><p>  那是一大片看起来瘆得慌的废墟，像是巨型的钢筋水泥怪物群被肢解的情形，满地被冻烂的肉块和白骨混着大片生锈溃烂的金属残片，还有强烈的魔法辐射——那是银级以上的的禁咒对撞时产生的遗物，对能量场有很强的负面影响，一定程度上还能够影响周围的环境。</p><p>  暴风雪在这里变的格外剧烈，哪怕是穿着上等装备的两个人的视线都被遮得很严重，伊泽瑞尔也反应过来为什么自己刚才使用魔法会那么费劲。</p><p>  果然这里以前发生过大规模的魔法战争。</p><p>  不，是超大规模。</p><p>  至少是金级对城禁咒的规模。</p><p>  泰隆大口大口地喘气着，表情看上去很受打击。</p><p>  “在那里！”伊泽瑞尔指向不远处一个小台子，泰隆也顾不得喘气赶紧就背着他跑了过去，随后伊泽瑞尔艰难地举起双手，使出吃奶的劲，在魔法辐射的压制下强行撑了一个火焰结界起来。</p><p>  事不宜迟，他从刺客背上跳下，右手触碰传送印记，立即意象体全开。</p><p>  过去了十秒，伊泽瑞尔看上去非常急躁。</p><p>  “妈的不行，传送点还能用但是这地方辐射太强了，我没办法准确定位一个目标点。”</p><p>  “那能不能随机传送？把传送范围定在内北极圈外？”</p><p>  “草，我怎么没想到。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔赶忙抓起泰隆的右手，再释放出一个金色符文牢牢地禁锢住他们之间的连接，随后右手拍地，闭上双眼，启动了传送点。</p><p>  一阵紫光爆发而出，金发，白衣，两个人瞬间就随着那阵光芒消失得干干净净。</p><p>  一众法师跟随探测到的能量波动赶到北极点的时候，迎接他们的已经只剩下白茫茫的一片真干净。</p><p>  哪怕是一个影的信息，哪怕是关于那个刺客长什么样的信息，他们都统统不知道，他们只知道所有知道刺客信息的人，都随着那名宗主教的陨落而凋谢了。</p><p>  或许下一次抓到人，就应该交给另一个母体去操控以求稳妥了。</p><p>  他们甚至还不知道这两个人已经离开了这片传说中进去就出不来的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 启</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊泽瑞尔连栽了好几个跟头，伏在地上差点吐出来。</p><p>  不得不说，这初代传送点的效果果然是差到难以启齿——尽管救了他们的命。</p><p>  一旁的泰隆倒是已经手握刀刃在警惕周围的情况了，伊泽瑞尔在到达时就已经解开了金色符文的禁锢，没有拖着他一起二人转。</p><p>  看样子随机传送摸到了个大奖，他们出现在了一间装潢相当不错的房间里，而且房间空无一人，灯也没亮，看窗外太阳好像才刚落山不久的样子，最重要的一点，颠簸的感觉和海水的声音告诉他们，这是一艘邮轮。</p><p>  相当不巧，伊泽瑞尔只需要一段小小的时间就可以从翻江倒海的难受中恢复过来，可就在这时，房间门传来了咚咚咚的声响。</p><p>  泰隆想都没想赶紧搂住伊泽瑞尔遁入了暗影斗篷之中。</p><p>  敲门的人见没反应，便又有节奏地敲了几下。</p><p>  “有人吗？”</p><p>  没人，快走。</p><p>  房间门又传来钥匙进孔旋转的声响。</p><p>  你他娘的愣头青吗？！</p><p>  “奇怪，难道我听错了。”</p><p>  声音极具诱惑力， 即使是掩盖在黑白的面具之下，也让人对她妩媚的真容有所遐想。</p><p>  泰隆瞧见了她手中的法杖，表情发生了一些微妙的变化。</p><p>  他认识这个人。</p><p>  诺克萨斯黑玫瑰势力的领袖，诺克特姆二世的原顾问。</p><p>  女术士碧昂丝·乐芙兰。</p><p>  妈的，怎么刚脱险又遇上她了。</p><p>  杜卡奥家族所属的战士势力和的乐芙兰所属的术士势力在诺克萨斯的政治斗争中对立，诺克特姆三世没有他父亲和祖父的威风，也不及敌国历代皇帝有勇有谋，很多人认为他早年执政期间，那些术士才是王座背后真正的掌权者，直到战士势力扶持这位窝囊的皇帝重新夺权并削去了大部分术士的官爵，政治斗争才宣告终末，然而，据泰隆自己执行的一些任务来看，诺克萨斯的政治斗争从未偃旗息鼓过。</p><p>  难道这船……</p><p>  乐芙兰瞧着没人，却并没有立刻离开房间，而是往屋里踱了几步，又慢腾腾地来到了窗边，看样子是要欣赏夜幕如何把寂静还给汪洋大海。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔的晕眩感这会儿消失了，靠在泰隆的怀里没想动，泰隆好像察觉到了什么，但也是遵从“敌不动，我不动”的战术。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔脸稍微红了一些，可能是泰隆还没来得及脱去的火能迷彩让他觉得燥热，也可能是出于别的什么原因。</p><p>  这女人怎么回事啊，就不怕屋里有埋伏吗。</p><p>  这刺客老哥也是，换做是个妹子他敢碰到什么事就这个护法吗。</p><p>  可能敢，毕竟他自己说没啥感情。</p><p>  哦不，他护都不会护。</p><p>  冷静，伊泽瑞尔，先解决眼前的问题。</p><p>  这几天泰隆每次遭遇险情，第一反应一定是先把他搂着躲进斗篷，他长这么大还是头一次和人肢体接触面积这么大，尽管那是最保险的做法，可被搂的这么频繁也很不好意思。</p><p>  然而泰隆并没去想这些，他目前关心的只有眼前这个乐芙兰怎么解决。</p><p>  乐芙兰穿着一身嫩绿色的洛可可服饰，戴着一个过分妖艳的面具，看起来是在参加什么晚会。</p><p>  “二位皆是风雪夜归人，还是尽早关掉那件燥热的衣服为好。”</p><p>  ……？！</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔心跳都漏了半拍。</p><p>  泰隆轻轻揭开了自己的斗篷，同伊泽瑞尔从地上站了起来。</p><p>  “想不到诺诚最为冷血的刺客竟然被皮城的探险家大人迷住了呢。”</p><p>  乐芙兰转过身，意味深长的话语暗示着面具下意味深长的笑容。</p><p>  ……？？？</p><p>  乱点鸳鸯谱？</p><p>  这点伊泽瑞尔倒是没有失态，他关心的是这女人似乎认识他和泰隆？</p><p>  他对于这个声音可一点印象都没有。</p><p>  “噢对不起我太失礼了，在下碧昂丝·乐芙兰，能在此见到皮城声名远扬的探险家伊泽瑞尔先生与诺诚的‘刃’，实在倍感荣幸。”乐芙兰微微鞠躬，伸出了自己的右手。</p><p>  乐芙兰？！</p><p>  就算伊泽瑞尔不参与政治斗争，但黑色玫瑰在法师界的名头也是相当不小的。</p><p>  小黄毛强忍住了自己的惊讶，没有失礼地递过自己的右手回了礼：“噢，您好，乐芙兰女士，对不起，那个，我们……”</p><p>  乐芙兰又微微笑了一下：“能从内北极圈那种地方活着出来，伊泽瑞尔先生果然无愧皮城首席探险家的名号啊。”</p><p>  ……内北极圈？！</p><p>  不对……她竟然……难道她是……</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔触电般把手伸了回来，掌心已经唰地腾起了一道金色电光。</p><p>  泰隆轻轻拍了下他的肩膀，示意他不必惊慌。</p><p>  “你为何知道？”</p><p>  “我能看透你的暗影斗篷，当然也就能感应到伊泽瑞尔先生背包里的某些东西。”</p><p>  妈的，果然也是个狼人。</p><p>  “所以你对内北极圈的事了解多少？”</p><p>  “想必二位这几日受的惊吓颇多，不如就此换件衣服，到楼上去参加今晚的化装舞会如何？何况这船还有一日才到诺克萨斯，询问信息的时间还充裕的很。”</p><p>  乐芙兰突然就消失在了两人眼前。</p><p>  “这柜子里有服装，建议二位先换上礼服，戴上面具。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔再转过身去的时候，乐芙兰已经又消失了，只留下一个绚丽的淡紫色法印。</p><p>  “噢对了，伊泽瑞尔先生的背包不必担心，放在这儿吧，没人会怀疑。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔稍稍被吓了一跳，转过身去又看见空中飞落的蓝花楹，就像他自己奥术跃迁时会留下的金色粒子一样。包裹在嫩绿色服饰里的乐芙兰宛如悄然开在各处的紫藤萝，留下无数绚烂而静美的瀑布。</p><p>  泰隆的眼睛紧盯着飘逸如此的乐芙兰。</p><p>  “为什么我们一定要听你的命令？”</p><p>  屋里短暂地沉寂了一会儿。</p><p>  楼上小提琴和钢琴欢快的声音也碰巧消失。</p><p>  紫罗兰，鼠尾草，紫娇花，假连翘，合着断裂的紫藤萝瀑布一并消散，连香气也未曾停留。仿佛时令倒退，只留下一个包裹在洛可可服饰里的魅影，一步步随着无形的碧波出了房间，极尽上流社会的优雅姿态。</p><p>  “泰隆先生难道认为，自己卷入的是什么三言两语就能说清楚的事件里吗。”</p><p>  ……</p><p>  “这船上不过是些有钱人罢了，最多是酒饱饭足后烟雾缭绕间互相吹捧几句，二位既然出现在这里，便也是尊贵的富人阶级，是我格洛特女伯爵的友人。”</p><p>  ……格洛特……女伯爵？</p><p>  呵，有趣的女人。</p><p>  “那当然不可扫了伯爵夫人的雅兴，不知夏徳雷德与莱狄更斯可否受此殊荣？”</p><p>  还未在房门口消失的扫尾怔了一下，随即带起面具下一丝优雅的笑容消失了。</p><p>  “那是自然，两位新贵族。”</p><p>  有趣的小子，呵。</p><p>  泰隆对于伊泽瑞尔的决定没有任何疑问。</p><p>  “不用担心，至少在内北极圈这件事上，我们还没撕破脸。”</p><p>  “发生任何情况的话，务必呆在我身后。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔噗嗤一笑：“怎么？真被我这个小探险家迷住了？”</p><p>  话音刚落，伊泽瑞尔只感觉眼前一晃，冰冷和疼痛的感觉就已经从他脖子上传来，比他能反应过来的速度还要快。</p><p>  他吃了一惊。</p><p>  泰隆见状赶忙把拳刃放下，从来没怎么发生过变化的面瘫脸竟然泛起一丝不安。</p><p>  “我……抱歉……我并没有想……”</p><p>  “赶紧把衣服穿上。”</p><p>  “……”</p><p>  泰隆深黑色的眼珠往下蹭了蹭，怔在原地。</p><p>  “傻了？”</p><p>  泰隆反应过来，又看向伊泽瑞尔。</p><p>  “你刚可不是这反应速度，刺客大哥。”</p><p>  “……”</p><p>  “得，真傻了，衣服都得我帮你穿。”</p><p>  泰隆的瞳孔又稍微瞪得大了一点。</p><p>  “诶……真让我帮你穿啊？”伊泽瑞尔敲了下泰隆的脑门，“行不行啊老哥。”</p><p>  泰隆低头把衣服接了过来，麻溜地套上了。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔脸上泛起一丝笑意，泰隆没看见——当然，这不可惜。但泰隆脸上同样泛起的那丝笑意，伊泽瑞尔也错过了。</p><p>  这便有些可惜了。</p><p>  “行了，老哥，把你的斗篷披上，我给你开个传送门，我们……就到这儿吧。”</p><p>  泰隆脸部的线条唰地就绷了起来。</p><p>  “几个意思？”</p><p>  “你以为在内北极圈掉链子还有刚才的神经反常是闹着玩的？再沾惹人烟味对你没好处，何况乐芙兰感兴趣的也只有我而已。”</p><p>  泰隆瞪着伊泽瑞尔的眼睛，然而这次后者的眼神已经没了劝说，只剩下了命令。</p><p>  “你不是唯一一个对自己天生的能力感到疑惑的人，我一直以为那个魔法只是个类激素，但随后你身上发生的事情就足够表明它的作用的确不止是个修复肉体的类激素。”</p><p>  泰隆抬起自己满是刀痕的手看了看。</p><p>  他猜测这种全新的体验就是杜卡奥小姐曾经说过的“热”，或者温度，让他感觉到自己身体的轮廓被描出来了一样。</p><p>  “以前这个魔法对别人能起的作用最多就只是愈合一些小伤口，然而你的容器之躯……可能让它的效能完全迸发出来了，我并不清楚你天生的那些缺陷到底原因为何，但是我有理由和证据怀疑，它们已经开始修复了。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔垂下头去，好像不太敢面对被自己欺骗的泰隆，尽管那个魔法是当时唯一的做法了。</p><p>  “刺客的大忌就是感情，你沾惹的人烟味越多，你要习惯和处理的情绪就越多，所以你想继续干这行效忠杜卡奥将军的话，就听我的话赶紧回去吧。”</p><p>  泰隆怔在原地，一脸不知所措的样子。</p><p>  “你放心，我惹得起内北极圈的邪教组织，我就惹得起黑色玫瑰的头子。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔没等泰隆回答，双手就在空中做了一个向两边撕开的动作，意象体开始解析以前在诺克萨斯预留的传送位置。</p><p>  “打住，别。”</p><p>  泰隆赶紧往伊泽瑞尔的肩膀上拍了一下，打断了他解析路径的过程。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔瞪大眼睛看着慌慌张张的泰隆。</p><p>  “我……我还……”</p><p>  “？”</p><p>  泰隆也不明白为什么自己会出现这种心跳加速的感觉，这种感觉以前只在被最高级别的刺客追杀时出现过，那时他巴不得自己能马上消失，可现在他却一点也不想消失。</p><p>  这是正常人会出现的情绪吗……</p><p>  是……啥来着……？</p><p>  “还有啥没交代的吗老哥？”</p><p>  “我……我讨厌传送的感觉。”</p><p>  哦，可能是被邪教徒传送走以后出现心理阴影了。</p><p>  “那不行啊老哥，这心理阴影你早晚都得克服掉不然还怎么暗杀。”</p><p>  “不是心理阴影……我……呃……我……那个女人比我都还厉害……我不信你惹得起她……”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔愣了愣。</p><p>  “呃……你得知道这世界上并没有多少能解释清楚的事……我觉得我得留下来……所以我想留下来，就这么简单。”</p><p>  ？？？现学现卖还行。</p><p>  “但我怕你压不住情绪又乱来。”</p><p>  “对别人不可能乱来。”</p><p>  “……那行吧。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔恍惚间有种错觉，他觉得这个没有感情的刺客属实是个戏精。</p><p>  这次轮到伊泽瑞尔自闭了。</p><p>  简单地说，他刚才还在担心情绪会不会失控的这位刺客老哥在高等宴会上的技术力比他不知道高到哪里去了。</p><p>  “以前都是别人帮你打的领结吧小子。”</p><p>  确实，要不是那几个损友之前非要让他去参加几次宴会提高一下姿势水平估计他现在连该穿什么衣服都不知道。</p><p>  “比起担心我，我倒是更担心你，还好只是些纨绔子弟，没什么对弈的需要。”</p><p>  泰隆把礼服重新给伊泽瑞尔套上，双手再麻溜地帮他处理直男癌晚期的领结。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔就愣在那儿，看着面前的快乐刺客在他身上忙活，波澜不惊的面瘫脸让他感到熟悉，目不转睛的专注却又让他感到陌生。</p><p>  “老实说……你看你现在都已经开始关心和担心别人了。”</p><p>  “怎么？真的以为我成天只会杀人吗？”泰隆眼睛盯着的位置并没有因为伊泽瑞尔对他说话而转移，“好歹我也是诺克萨斯的高级军官，要想在诺克萨斯的政坛活下去，那些生理上的缺陷可不是什么好事。”</p><p>  泰隆把处理好的蝴蝶结往两边拉了一下，抬头直视着伊泽瑞尔的眼睛说到，“至于你说的，如果这种感觉叫担心或者关心的话，那大概是从你割腕烧血那时候就开始了，并不是你帮我疗伤以后才开始的。”</p><p>  刺客轻按着小黄毛的头往镜子那边转了下。</p><p>  不得不说，伊泽瑞尔自带了一种令人忍不住要把目光停留在他身上久一些的光环，就像朝阳爬上穹顶，火伞高张。</p><p>  “我也会关心和担心杜卡奥将军还有杜卡奥小姐，因为他们是我毕生要效忠的对象，而你……”</p><p>  “朋友。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔打断泰隆的同时也回答了他接下来要说的话，咬字斩钉截铁，目光不遮不避。</p><p>  “不介意的话，交个朋友吧。”</p><p>  楼上传来小提琴，风琴，还有钢琴一个音符一个音符组成的探戈，如同现在海浪迭起，一拍一拍地拍打着船舷。</p><p>  镜子里的泰隆显得相当错愕。</p><p>  朋……朋友？</p><p>  泰隆的手又不自觉地抖了起来。</p><p>  朋……友。</p><p>  和着音乐，像极了像要去追随什么，但总是差了一步的感觉。</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔转过身来的时候，有那么一瞬间，泰隆的双眼再次褪去血色，翻过了一页白纸。</p><p>  嗯，朋友。</p><p>  他一把抱住了眼前的小黄毛，用尽全身力气，让后者差点喘不过来气的那种熊抱。</p><p>  啊，朋友。</p><p>  他理应非常讨厌朋友这两个字，因为他觉得，在朋友这件华丽的衣装下，隐藏的只有虚伪和骗局。</p><p>  他现在已经不关心伊泽瑞尔有没有隐藏那些东西了，他关心的只有一件事，他现在紧紧抱住的这个小黄毛刚才所说的“朋友”这两个字，相当朴素。</p><p>  没用金丝银线，也没用水华碧彩，就仅仅只是一件合身而素净的织物，刚刚好能满足他当下的需求而已。</p><p>  但往往千金难求的从来都有雪中送炭一说。</p><p>  “我……朋友之间好像得拥抱一下对吧……”</p><p>  “对……但是……轻一点……啊喂……”</p><p>  泰隆赶紧松开了自己人生当中第一个朋友。</p><p>  “额……对不起……”</p><p>  “没事，能理解。”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔笑的很开心。</p><p>  “我也没几个朋友。”</p><p>  开心也很朴素，让刺客毫不介怀的那种朴素，所以他也跟着笑了笑。</p><p>  这种感觉……是叫……开心吧……</p><p>  这是伊泽瑞尔头一次自己应付上流社会的舞会，准确的说，他还是有些许紧张的，他很清楚自己并不属于这里，但现在他必须属于这里。</p><p>  “她是在整个大陆都有头有脸的人物，不会在普通人的舞会上设局。”</p><p>  “上流社会的规矩和礼节我也跟着别人学了个七七八八，不用担心我，放松会儿吧。”</p><p>  乐芙兰在政坛上被称作“欺诈师”，但在法师界却负有“诡术妖姬”的美名，说到底是个有情趣的女子，不但不会设局，既然是自己教人家盛情难却，必然会款待周到。</p><p>  “这两位小姐也是我的友人，两位先生，请吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 交易</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格洛特吩咐女仆给莱迪根斯和夏德莱德端上了上好的咖啡。</p><p>  “二位昨晚玩的还尽兴吗？”伯爵夫人抿了一口，轻轻把杯具放回了桌子上。</p><p>  “伯爵夫人盛情款待，吾等不胜感激。”莱迪根斯微微颔首，“若有不妥之处，还请夫人海涵。”</p><p>  格洛特莞尔，摆了摆手，示意女仆再给壁炉填些柴火就可以出去了。</p><p>  室内被照得明晃晃的，窗外正下着小雨，刚刚升起的赤轮冷冷冰冰，只把雨染了微红。</p><p>  “我听说，嘉文·光盾一世带领军队推翻旧政权的那天，整个德玛西亚城也下着雨，而且是暴雨，金光和红光弥散在偌大的安格里昂特皇城内，血光迸射，两股势力分庭抗礼，但最终是金色的光盾击碎了红色的利刃，并成为了第一个推翻旧政权的王国。”</p><p>  泰隆和伊泽瑞尔没有说话。</p><p>  “二位可知旧政权所为何物？”</p><p>  乐芙兰又轻轻抿了一口咖啡，看向窗外一眼看不到边的海洋。</p><p>  “那曾经是神权的执行者，据说他们只消架一道炽刃审判，就能把一个国家吃死，也正因如此，后来独属于各个城邦的神迹降临以后，所有有关旧政权的文件通通都被作为禁忌封存了起来，或是焚烧掉了——那完全是独裁，是见不得光的东西。”</p><p>  “你的意思是内北极圈的情况和旧政权有联系？”伊泽瑞尔很自然地提炼出了乐芙兰话里的关键字，“可据我所知——北极圈分界是几个世纪前就已经发生的事了，而旧政权垮台不过才一两百年，那不可能是他们的杰作，况且……您应该也清楚旧政权信奉的不是什么浑浊系的邪神，而是一名圣火系的天使长。”</p><p>  “不愧是皮城的首席探险家，学识果然渊博。”女伯爵细细品味着咖啡香浓而苦涩的味道，并微笑着摆摆手，示意两位绅士也这样做。</p><p>  默认了？</p><p>  女伯爵应该是默认了吧。伊泽瑞尔快速整理思维后琢磨着。</p><p>  两个人暗示的意思其实并不冲突，单从时间线上看，内北极圈的诞生当然和垮台的旧政权没有联系，但这并不代表它和几个世纪前的旧政权没有联系。</p><p>  甚至……</p><p>  “我比较好奇为什么黑玫瑰的领袖也对内北极圈有所了解。”泰隆机械地泡着咖啡，仿佛为上流社会礼仪所训练的工具一般。</p><p>  女伯爵当然是默认了，然而诡术妖姬未必。</p><p>  “你甚至只需感应一下物件就能判断它是否来自内北极，这等功力，在魔法界想必都称得上一桩奇闻异事。”</p><p>  “呵呵呵，泰隆大人谬赞了。”乐芙兰面对盘问只是抬起手，缓缓在桌子上方勾勒出了一个灰黑色的圆形图案，“不过是他们对术士的兴趣，要比对刺客要来的浓厚些罢了。”</p><p>  “恕我有理由怀疑你已被妥协。”</p><p>  “伊森先生。”</p><p>  女术士的脸上的笑容马上就消失得一干二净。</p><p>  壁炉里烧得正旺的柴火也似被寒流扼住了焰心，不敢再蹦跶。</p><p>  “我认为，单凭黑色玫瑰领袖这个身份，我在高傲这个词上的话语权就应该比你更加厚重。”</p><p>  屋外的小雨已经停了，海洋吹过的空气与太阳蒸过的空气之间，已经隐隐约约能闻到些别的气味。</p><p>  刺客只把眼光往桌子上落了落，似是默许了女术士毫不客气的说辞。</p><p>  “这事目前多少人知道？”</p><p>  “光是一条莫尔斯特米努，就足够隔绝大部分的信息，再加上萨默尔的堕落——阁下以为，会有多少人知道呢？”</p><p>  “恕我恃才傲物——他们的爪子已经伸到诺克萨斯的高层来了。”</p><p>  “这就得看刃大人高傲几何了——阁下认为，这次失利究竟该归咎于自己的疏忽呢，还是对方早已渗透进了某些城邦？”</p><p>  贵族气息充盈的房间里，女伯爵悠闲地享用着早点，两位暴发户一个若有所思，一个已眉头紧皱。</p><p>  局势似乎已不容乐观。</p><p>  “‘初一花并蒂，十五刃成双’，我在酒馆中听到了这疑似暗号的东西——诺诚这个月一号惨死了一对双生姐妹，这你是知道的，而杜克卡奥家族名称的寓意就是双刃大刀，所以出于谨慎，我暗中跟踪了一下接收这个暗号的人，然后被引到了一个很偏僻的胡同，接着就被拉进了内北极——他们至少直接引爆了三十名蓝袍法师的躯体才勉强把传送裂隙收束到了内北极，而如此剂量的交式元素汇聚不触动诺诚的禁术警报是不可能的。”</p><p>  交式元素是生物体内独有的元素，而且以人体内含量最为丰富，它可以强行“胶合”大量其他元素直接形成构体，从而减轻法师在施展强力魔法时的控制压力。很显然，这种手段往往伴随着杀人越货，各大城邦都是严禁使用的。</p><p>  “除非这些警报器被黑了。”眉头紧皱的正是伊泽瑞尔，“该死，看起来他们很是舍得……如果城邦的高层已经被相当数量泰隆这种级别的傀儡渗入……”</p><p>  “这倒不必担心，近几年诺诚失踪过的人里也仅仅只有刃大人稍微显眼些罢了——他实力可是诺克萨斯顶尖，就算他们财大气粗估计也找不到地方挥霍。至于那些有半神坐镇的城邦，我想他们还没有蠢到要自取灭亡的地步。”</p><p>  “可若真是被算计了，泰隆即便回了诺克萨斯也难逃被追杀的命运啊。”</p><p>  “探险家大人倒是忙着去扫别人瓦上的霜呢。”乐芙兰笑靥如花，“若是您只身前往内北极的事不慎被谁打听了去，在下恐怕，您的安稳日子也不多了。”</p><p>  “他可不见得比你弱。”</p><p>  “阁下却是以为在下如今的生活很是安稳吗？”乐芙兰的笑容教人难以抗拒，“被撤爵了这么些年，光凭一个黑色玫瑰，在下可翻不起多大的浪。”</p><p>  “所以你“恰好”遇到了我们，并准备让我们暗中通知城邦的高层。”数十柄泛着冷光的银刃已经在泰隆身旁铺开，直指面前人畜无害的女伯爵。</p><p>  “呵呵呵，不愧是刃大人。”乐芙兰用完早点，用帕子轻轻抹去了嘴角的杂质，“那个传送点我在临走时留过一次坐标收束，大人大可不必为今天的‘会面’感到惊讶。”</p><p>  “证据。”</p><p>  乐芙兰响指一打，身旁的空间便立刻撕开了一转暗红色的漩涡。</p><p>  “伊泽瑞尔先生并不是唯一精通传送术的人。”伊泽瑞尔只瞪眼看着女伯爵上流社会的着装眨眼间褪去，留下了标志着黑色玫瑰领袖身份的黑貂大衣，“那地方魔法辐射确实太强，二位还是用过早点再行离去吧——另外，刃大人，当心你家将军。”</p><p>  暗红色的漩涡伴随着冷电消失在了剑拔弩张和目瞪口呆的两个人面前。</p><p>  “……嗯……她确实不好对付来着……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 计划</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“坐标收束也属于禁术，有交式元素汇聚的成分在里面，如果她当真和她表现出来的一样强，那她也的确有能力挖出几十个异教徒的心脏完成这种难度的禁术。”伊泽瑞尔泛着金色的手术刀从盘子里的三明治切下。</p><p>  “你觉得她可信吗？”</p><p>  伊泽瑞尔怔了怔。</p><p>  手术刀上纯粹的金色渐渐变得炫丽起来。</p><p>  “……我明白你的意思。但你应该清楚不管她有没有污蔑杜克卡奥将军，你现在回诺诚都不安全——我倒还挺庆幸你昨天那么有‘先见之明’。”</p><p>  “那跟着你回皮城安全吗？”</p><p>  “我会给凯特琳他们发消息，派专机来接我们。这事儿牵扯太多，单凭乐芙兰的一面之词远远不够——而且她的行为……很古怪。”</p><p>  “太冷静？”</p><p>  “她可太胸有成竹了……虽然一点计划到没有……而且我记得你的第一宿主曾经说过要让你去攻打你的什么，如果她所指的是杜克卡奥将军，那就和乐芙兰所说相悖……哎不对她只是要你‘当心你家将军’……操蛋了，这女人云里雾里透露的东西谁敢随便相信？”</p><p>  “但她的确知道一些发生在我们身上的事。”泰隆看着伊泽瑞尔堆满了邪教徒肢体标本和物件的背包喃喃道。</p><p>  “所以不管怎样，保险起见先跟我回皮城避避风头吧，如果你一定得回一趟诺克萨斯，那至少得等我准备点东西给你——红蓝草，镜叶，盐冬，泮榈，灼醉……”伊泽瑞尔盯着刀上逐渐分层的颜色开始报菜名。</p><p>  “能吃吗？”</p><p>  “吃吧，死不了，都是缓解辐射的。”</p><p>  “那不吃会怎样？”</p><p>  “不怎么样，爷知道怎么加抗辐射的buff，宁大可不必担心自己会变成皮蛋人。”</p><p>  泰隆耸了耸肩，脸上刚硬的线条看起来波动了好一会儿。</p><p>  “你……真就这么怕我死了？”</p><p>  “你死了我保证一发禁咒劈到阎王府找你索赔精神损失费去——我寻思你这人对自己的命就这么不上心？”</p><p>  “我只是好奇。”</p><p>  “哥们儿。”小黄毛转过头来，一只手横跨刺客宽阔的背肌搭到了他的右肩上。</p><p>  刺客的脑海本能地闪过了如何掰开胳膊刺杀陌生人的条条款款，但终于没有发作。</p><p>  “你这不也对我的命挺上心的。”</p><p>  清风峭峭，小河潺潺，这大概是泰隆目前表示高兴所能做到的最好程度了。</p><p>  “笑一个。”伊泽瑞尔把泰隆的脑袋往自己这边凑了凑。</p><p>  咔嚓。</p><p>  照片上留下了两个人无比僵硬的表情。</p><p>  “给爷逗乐了，我俩这上镜指数半斤八两吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>  “……你一个人住？”</p><p>  “是。我父母打符文战争牺牲了，我外婆把我拉扯大的。她喜欢一个人住乡下，所以我只能在城区自己租了间房子，腾个位置给你还是没问题的。”</p><p>  “……抱歉。”</p><p>  “赶紧填填肚子吧，爷要赶紧准备个传送门往弗利嘉德岛去了。”</p><p>  紫黑色传送门的出现并不比那款暗红色的慢多少，只是这新贵族终究只当了一夜的新贵族，便得自己用尽力气撕开这扇门，比不得雍容华贵的女伯爵一个响指便能打出一旋。</p><p>  “走。”伊泽瑞尔拉起泰隆的手就往传送门里跳。</p><p>  “叼你妈的凑弟弟发消息也不回现在来找存在感了？”素有“蔷薇绅士”之称的杰斯·格莱德劈头就是一句儒雅随和的话。</p><p>  “……”</p><p>  废弃的弗利嘉德岛常年电闪雷鸣，暴雨如注，和面前这架已经生了不少蚀锈还疯狂吱吱呀呀仿佛随时都会断掉螺旋桨的直升机配起来显得尤其诡异。</p><p>  “你特么不回消息就是为了从内北极带个男朋友回来？”执法官的铁拳在伊泽瑞尔面前张牙舞爪，气急败坏。</p><p>  “……”</p><p>  “咦？你不是诺诚那个谁吗……？”凯特琳倒是没有见面就一顿嘴臭，不过她这个认识自己的情况却是让泰隆有些忐忑了。</p><p>  “叫泰隆……伊……伊森是吧？我家伊泽瑞尔在外承蒙您照顾啦。”</p><p>  “……”</p><p>  “哎你们就慢慢儿磨蹭呗，这破直升机今天被劈散架了你们就在这儿过夜吧。”</p><p>  “……”</p><p>  不知怎的，泰隆开始觉得这个世界和他认识的有偏差了。</p><p>  关键，都在于他认识了伊泽瑞尔这个人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>